


The Talk

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Discussion of masturbation, F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sugar Daddy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Finally, some alone time to talk with Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is a totally self-indulgent fic. It's gonna get kinky. The D/S aspect of the relationship will develop slowly, but it's gonna be there. That's kinda the ultimate goal for this series and if that's not your thing well... 🤷♀️

I wasn’t comfortable with the attention Steve and Bucky were giving me, especially after the late-night brownie rendezvous. And after dinner when the other Avengers, minus Tony who had disappeared sometime in the afternoon, were sitting around watching some boring looking action film on Netflix, I cornered them in the kitchen. I needed to be firm with them. That was the right thing to do. Something had clearly upset Tony and I felt like they had helped orchestrate it. The super soldier lovers were eating more of the slut brownies I had made when I entered the room. 

“Didn’t get enough of them this morning?” I asked, grabbing a plate taking the last two brownies, and popping them in the microwave. 

“This morning?” Steve asked, fake innocence dripping from his voice. 

I hummed, poured two glasses of plain old 2% milk, and replaced the carton in the fridge. 

“Whatever soap opera you are trying to bring to life, please stop.”

“Look, Doll,” Bucky started, swiping the crumbs from his hands. 

“No you look, I know,” I raised my eyebrows at them, really trying to lay it on thick without saying the words. “Please, just leave me be and I will leave you be.”

Bucky looked at Steve stern looking face, then back at me. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, a small pout on his lips.

“If you wanna play cupid, try Dr. Banner. Petey told me he has a really old school secret admirer,” I smiled, more to myself, the revelation that I was gossiping with some of the most famous people in history really hitting me. 

“Don’t encourage him, Queenie,” Steve groaned.

The microwave dinged and I wished them goodnight. I balanced the glasses in the crook of my arm and carried the hot plate of brownies. That short conversation with them had drained the very last drop of my social reserves. It didn’t alleviate the pit in my stomach though, gnawing away at me until I was sure I would turn into a pathetic puddle of guilt and shame if I didn't talk to Tony.

I don’t why I thought reheated baked goods would somehow make up for their actions, or maybe some action that I did this afternoon, but I didn’t know what else to do. Through the glass outside Tony’s lab, I watched him again, just like I had so early this morning. He was furiously typing away at something on a glass screen. The lines of text moving at an unreadable pace in my opinion. Just like this morning as well, there was music blasting inside the lab, loud enough to drown out literally any sound.

It was like we’d just rewound the day, only doing a bit better so far, because I brought two snacks and two glasses of milk. Again, I waited for a break in the music before I announced myself. This time Tony didn’t pause the music, just let it roll forward. Acoustic guitar filled the lab, the whiny voice of Poison’s lead singer crooned their one hit that everyone knows. Well, I knew that song, and I started singing along because I honestly didn’t know what else to do. 

“Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right?”

I stepped further into the lab, testing the waters. 

“Every rose has its thorn. Just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song…”

I hedged my bets and set the plate on the table before using the glasses of milk to scoot it closer to him. Though he didn't smile, I noticed the way his eyebrows and forehead relaxed.

“JARVIS, stop the music,” Tony didn’t look my way, continuing to work on whatever the heck was on his screen. 

“Sorry for interrupting you… again,” I started, wrapping my arms around myself. “Just wanted to say sorry if I did something this afternoon to upset you. I-I didn’t know if you wanted to act like this morning didn’t happen or like we weren’t anything, so I guessed and did what I thought you would have wanted-”

“It’s not you, Sweetheart.” Tony sighed, finally looked at me. “I was jealous and acted like a kid.”

“You have nothing to be jealous about,” I laughed, a slight relief untying the knots in my stomach. “Trust me.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, turning the full force of his gaze on me. “Because you seemed pretty alright just letting Bucky and Steve hang all over you.”

“Tony,” I frowned. “What the fuck kinda comment is that?”

“A shitty one,” he grumbled after a moment.

“I can assure, with 1000% certainty, that neither of them is interested in me.”

“That is mathematically impossible.”

“There is only one Avenger I am interested in,” I stepped up closer to him. “You probably know him. Super smart, doesn’t have a regular sleep schedule, drinks a concerning amount of mystery juice.”

“I’m sorry for the way I acted, it wasn’t acceptable,” Tony apologized, scrubbing his face. “I’m really fucking this up already.”

“I told Bucky to stop playing matchmaker, so they won’t be a problem anymore. Although I should probably tell Pete the same thing,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “He’s on to both of us, I saw the way he was talking me up to you at the pool.”

“Do you still want an ‘us’?”

I looked at Tony. My immediate answer was absolutely. I hadn’t spent seven weeks pinning after a man way out of my league to only have one heated makeout session. But that jealousy, that was doing things to me. I knew, even if either of those guys were interested in women, I wouldn’t be interested in them. That slight flash of envy in Tony’s eyes when he’d mentioned their fake interest in me, stirred something in me. Sensible, safe me knew that wasn’t a healthy response. It should probably be even classed as a red flag in a relationship. But I had spent so much time listening to sensible, safe me in the past I ended up with Nathan. I wasn’t going to be in a relationship like that again. 

“Yeah, I do… I just, I think we should probably be on the same page about a few things,” I looked away from him for a moment, my mind whirling. “Okay, grab paper and pens.”

Tony gave me a bit of a look but grabbed a yellow pad off his desk and some pens. I took the milk and warm brownies over to the couch. He followed me, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. This was definitely weird, but these were things that needed to be written down. Something that clearly stated what page we were exactly on. 

“Okay, I want you to write down what you need and what you want from a relationship.” 

“This seems ridiculous,” Tony started writing anyway. 

I took the smaller brownie and dunked it in my glass of milk, waiting for him to be finished. The scratchy sound of skin on paper filled the lab. While he worked, I nibbled at the milk coated dessert. 

“Do I get some sugar for doing this?” He asked, not looking up from his writing, but the tone of his voice was coated in lust. 

“I’d have the brownie now, but I could free up my schedule for some extra sugar,” I pushed the plate over to him and clutched my milk to my chest to catch any crumbs. 

He finished up quickly after that and looked at me expectantly. With my mouth full of cookie, I tried to mime ripping the paper off. He got it after a few goes and then handed me the pad and pen. I placed my milk on the floor and created two columns on the sheet. One for needs and one for wants. 

  
  


**NEEDS**

| 

**WANTS**  
  
---|---  
  
Acknowledgment

| 

Appreciation of my music  
  
Support

| 

Sex  
  
Physical and Emotional Affection

| 

Exclusivity  
  
Respect of Boundaries

| 

Flights with Iron Man  
  
Communication

|   
  
  
  


My list felt more like a laundry list of all things I’ve never had in a relationship. I’d spent a lot of time, these past few weeks, thinking about all the horrible things I put up with for Nathan. The being shoved away, forced behind the camera, told to sit elsewhere, all the signs that our relationship wasn’t really that for him. I wouldn’t stand being ignored like that again. If someone was going to be ashamed to be with me, they shouldn’t be with me at all. 

“Now what?” Tony asked.

“Like the good students we are, we trade notes and compare our work,” I slid my sheet across the couch and he did the same. 

“One, your list is too short,” he commented immediately, “and two, why do you want a flight with my suit?”

“Not with your suit, with you, in the suit. Like after the graffiti thing, it was fun and I want to do it again,” I shrugged. 

“I’ll think about it,” he snorted a bit. 

Tony’s list was much more extensive, but I guess when you had more practice in relationships you had more nit-picky things that needed to be addressed. My eyes traced over the rushed, sharp block letters, reading through his needs column. All of that seemed very doable, similar to mine, and it all made sense. It was pretty easy to understand that I couldn’t just go blasting on about him or the Avengers on social media or something crazy. I understood the desire for privacy. A smile played on my lips when I read the final need, exclusivity. 

“Tony, if you wanted me to follow you back on Insta you just had to ask. I didn’t do it before because I was trying not to be creepy,” I pulled my phone from my sweatpants pockets and followed him back. I picked up my glass of milk again and finished it.

“I thought the want list was supposed to be like a wish list?” He grinned sheepishly, already through with my small list. A barely-there blush coated his cheeks, which was not something I’d ever thought I’d see on his face. 

“Is everything else on this just sex stuff?” I grinned, trying to not laugh. 

“No, it also has your phone number and pictures of us together,” he crossed his arms and I had to laugh then. 

“This is really fucked up isn’t it?” I tossed my phone at his feet and told him the passcode. 

“It is different,” he tapped on my phone. “But it’s probably for the best, I just let it all out in the want list, so you can call me a perv and run whenever you want.”

“I had to teach myself about sex, Tony. My only resource was the internet,” I looked at him rather than the list. 

Someone must have spiked the milk or the microwave had radiated something into the brownies because I doubt I would have just outright admitted it otherwise. Maybe because I was just so done with having to think my words out. I just wanted to cut to the chase and get it all out there. Or maybe I took Tony’s comment as a challenge and I just wanted to out perv him. 

“When I touch myself, I think about you and in my head, I call you Daddy.”

There was a beat of silence and then another. The longer he just stared at me like the fucking Pikachu meme, the more my face lit up like a fire engine. Maybe I really was the creep in this relationship. 

Finally, he closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, just thought I was in another wet dream,” he put on that smirk only Tony could master. “This was on my list anyway, but I’m moving it to the need side. How do you feel about being a sugar baby?”

“Like the candy or the thing where you buy me things in return for sex?” I placed his list on the floor next to my glass. “Cause you don’t need to buy me things for sex, I’m happy to do that no matter what.”

“But if I want that to be a part of our relationship?”

“I think you should explain what you want our dynamic to be, cause I have a dream situation and it kinda feels like it might align with what you want,” I fidgeted in my seat, acutely aware light fluttering feeling in my chest that didn’t match the churning in my stomach. 

This past summer, I… stumbled upon a few things. I was looking into getting birth control from Planned Parenthood, trying to figure out how I was going to get there, what exact type of birth control I wanted, what other resources they offered. That led me to a sexual health page that discussed healthy relationships and desires, which led me down a Reddit rabbit hole, which then led to Tumblr, and then some seriously detailed fanfiction from a TV show I binged early that spring. It finally ended with me coming to some serious realizations that I was still trying to wrap my head around. These were things I never would have brought up with Nathan. Things that I would have agreed to chop my own hands off before talking about them. 

I wanted to give up control to my partner. I wanted to be told what to do and used and taken care of because despite growing up in a controlling, repressive environment I craved to be, well, dominated. Not some 50 Shades of Nonsense, but properly given a set of reasonable expectations that I can strive to meet and be rewarded for. I was quickly learning it didn’t even need to be sexual, just being told I had done well on an assignment was enough to get me floating. 

Just the possibility that Tony would want to do that with me, was setting off confetti cannons in my lizard brain. 

He looked at me from across the couch. A devious, suggestive look settled on his features and he bit his thumb, studying me now. The distance I thought would be sensible while we talked, now seemed like a barrier, a low one that if I was just smart enough to step over, we’d be all over each other. 

“Interesting choice of the words there, Babygirl,” Tony leaned forward, dropping one of his feet to the floor while resting his elbow over the other raised knee. 

A fierce rush of heat washed over me at the new name. I wasn’t even used to the other pet names, and now he decided to drop that bomb on me. My composure was starting to slip. I gripped the front of my shirt, trying to keep focused. My brain was starting to turn to mush over his dark, honeyed voice. Any resolve I may have had about keeping it in my pants while the team was here was dwindling away.

“I’ve tried just about everything out there, and I don’t want to do anything you aren’t interested in, because where’s the fun in that? But I want to take care of you, in every sense of the word. I can understand if you don’t want to be in the public eye. I don’t want you to be harassed by papz when you’re just trying to go to school. I’m just really done having a fucking teenage crush and want to have the damn relationship.”

“Then end it,” my voice sounded hushed, or maybe that was because all I could hear was the blood rushing into my flushed cheeks. The sound of my heart hammering against my chest. 

Tony surged forwards, crashing his lips to mine and knocking our teeth together. Just like this morning, we explored, our tongues thrusted, licked, and swirled around each other. There was no rush, he was thorough and slow in his work. Both of my hands were trapped between our bodies, but I wasn’t complaining. While one of my hands moved up to wrap around his neck, the other fisted the front of his shirt, trying to pull him even closer to me. I wanted, no I needed to feel all of him. I wanted him to consume me. 

My hips moved of their own volition, grinding up and down on Tony’s thigh. Arousal was building in me, growing needier and more demanding with every touch. 

“Fuck, that’s it, Baby,” his lips ghosted over the shell of my ear as he pressed his nose into my hair. “You wanna ride Daddy’s thigh?"

I threw my head back against the couch, a whimper passing over my lips as he pushed further against my covered center. One of his hands moved to the armrest next to my head. He used his other hand to reach under my shirt, fingertips brushing the underside of my bra. The damp spot in my panties grew as I continued to grind against him. My hands smoothed over the front of his shirt, but I wanted to feel his warm body pressed against mine. Needed his touch everywhere. 

"Daddy," I moaned as he sucks at the pulse point in my neck, his facial hair shooting sparks through my skin. “I need you inside me. Fuck me, please.”

The words came out of me so easily, like they’d always been resting on my tongue, waiting for the right moment to spring forth. They sent a ripple of desire through to my core, but Tony’s reaction made me ache. 

“Oh, fuck yes, say it again,” he growled against my neck. When I wasn't quick enough, he nipped at the exposed skin near my shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Daddy, please,” I panted, sounding like I ran a mile. 

My fingers wound their way into his hair, forcing him to look at me. I needed to see that he wanted that. Wanted to know this was wrecking him just as much as it was me. I was starting to float, the sensations running rampant just under the surface of my skin begging to take control of my body. His wet lips curled into a soft smile, but his eyes portrayed a darker desire, something sparked inside him that made me quiver. I could drown in the depths of his brown eyes for the rest of my life and still feel like I hadn’t truly looked into them. 

“Sir, Director Fury is attempting to start a video call with you,” JARVIS’s canned British voice was like a bucket of ice water over us. 

“Jay, not now, very busy.” Oh good, he sounded just breathless as I did. 

“He is insistent, Sir.”

Tony’s forehead fell against mine, “don’t move.”

I nodded and he rolled off the couch and went to stand in front of his desk. 

“This better be good, Fury,” Tony frowned at the tall projection, crossing his arms. 

“Where are your reports from the last mission’s extraction?” The man did not sound happy. 

“I run a multi-billion dollar company, I don’t do mission reports.”

“Well, I run the world’s biggest secret intergovernmental spy agency. We’re all busy.”

Okay, so maybe I shouldn’t be hearing this. I peered over at Tony with wide eyes, hoping my silent question was clear. He just winked at me. 

“Motherfucker, is there someone in that hole of sadness you call a lab?”

“Yes, there is. You interrupted my Saturday night,” Tony pointed at the man. 

“Stark, this is a confidential conversation.”

“You called me!” He accused the kinda scary-sounding man. “I’ll get you the reports when you get them.”

“By the morning, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes with enough force he took his hold head with him as well. Pushed back up into a seating position, I watched Tony approach me again. His lips found mine, a firm, leading kiss meant to reignite the moment. A soft inhale, a scrap of my nails against his skin, a tickle of his facial hair against my face - I almost wished I hadn’t pulled away, but he had more important things to do and I could wait.

“You’ve got work to do Daddy,” I smiled. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”


	2. Tony's PoV

Around four, you got up. I was surprised you stayed as late as you did, waiting for me. Fuck knew why, any sane person would have gone to bed hours ago. If I wasn’t knee deep in this shit, I would have dragged you off to my bed to finish what we’d started and then sleep for as long as possible wrapped up in each other. I didn’t want to take my hands off of you. You were so responsive to every touch, every word. Not that I had been much better, hearing you so politely ask me to fuck you almost sent me over the edge. 

“Where’s the coffee, Daddy?” You rubbed your hands soothingly over my aching shoulders. 

I hummed, enjoying the easy way you just slipped into calling me, Daddy. Like the word was already second nature. Like this whole thing was second nature to you. God that felt good. 

“Kitchenette, cupboard above the machine.”

Puttering sounds in the kitchen mixed with the rapid typing from my keyboard. Soon enough, the smell of coffee filled the lab, awakening my sense as if that was how caffeine worked. You set both mugs down carefully. The stark contrast between our drinks, my black coffee and your milky, undoubtedly sugar-loaded, coffee made me think about this new us. I was… oldish, cynical, throwing myself into my work and danger like I had nine lives to burn through. You were young, full of untapped potential, and had so much more to give in this life. 

If you had shown interest in being a sugar baby, I could have understood why you wanted to be with me. Maybe I was preying on your low self-esteem, or maybe I just wanted to play the hero in my personal life as much as I did my professional life - rescuing you from some shitty relationship like you were a damsel in distress. Or was I just projecting my own insecurities? My own feelings of inadequacy and need to prove myself capable of succeeding clouding my judgment.

“Hey, do you mind if we take a picture? Together?”

You didn’t even have your phone out. Like you were waiting for me to say no. I was the one with pictures on my want list. Peter and Clint ambushed me with selfies and pictures all the time, sending them to the group chat or sharing them on social media if they were clear of any security risks. It was just weird being asked first at this point. 

“Of course, Sweetheart.”

There was a flash of panic across your face, like that was the last thing you expected and now you didn’t know what to do. It was adorable and heartbreaking all at the same time. That would need to be changed. I wanted pictures of us together. I wanted you to want that too. Quickly, you pulled your phone from your pocket and then paused again. I thought you were supposed to be the young person here?

“C’mere,” I held out my hand and waited for you to take it before wrapping it over my shoulder, encouraging you to drape yourself across my back. 

The warmth of your body, the softness of your touch as folded your arms around my chest, just… fuck. It felt so good and innocent and like everything I wasn’t. 

I took your phone from your hand and opened up the camera.

“These bags ain’t designer,” You rubbed your eye while looking at the screen, a soft chuckle filling the quiet lab. 

“Mine are,” I teased, tapping the capture icon. 

Your face was light. Your cheeks naturally flushed and gently pushed the frames of your lenses up. The cheesy little grin on your face that was just happiness. A look that I wanted to see on your face every day. 


End file.
